


in your hotel room

by redsyub



Series: behind closed doors [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alternate Universe, Bodyguard Jeon Wonwoo, Cock Warming, Confessions, Forbidden Love, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Steamy Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsyub/pseuds/redsyub
Summary: Wonwoo has a duty. A duty to protect Junhui from all kinds of danger with his life. Heknowsthat he should only concern himself with his responsibilities as a bodyguard. But he’s only a human and there are only so many times he can will his heart to quieten it’s longing until it bursts into something greater than thegod’s will.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: behind closed doors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860946
Comments: 26
Kudos: 164





	in your hotel room

**Author's Note:**

> I MISS WONHUI
> 
> so here is my rendition of venus in gemini men in bed

_Lights, camera, action!_

Wonwoo has heard the three words countless times in a very short period of his life. The illusion is always unfolded in front of his eyes, and he absorbs every detail like a sponge. It’s kind of hard to move his eyes anywhere else. Part of him says that it’s because of his job. That he needs to be on high alert and perceptive of his surroundings. But a louder, more persistent part of him knows it’s because of a single being.

_Wen Junhui._

After he completed his conscription, Wonwoo desperately needed a job. He was a solid soldier in the military, and he figured that becoming an _Executive Protection Agent_ would be the logical turn of events. 

So he went under training again. After the gruelling basics, he went under for his enlistment, all the lessons that were needed to become a bodyguard felt like a _child’s play._ A pleasant walk in the garden. 

After signing himself up with an agency, his first-ever assignment was to protect the person who had been dubbed as the _nation’s son-in-law._

That was seventeen months ago. And he’s still protecting the very same person, even in _today’s time._

Junhui is a lot of things. A hard-working, talented actor whose dedication to his craft is laudable. Wonwoo has been behind the scenes for seventeen months, but he has _yet_ to see a person who takes their job as seriously as Junhui does. 

He’s not trying to name _names_ but a lot of them try to breeze by this industry solely on their appearance. And it would be so _damn easy_ if Junhui took that route as well. But the main thing is he _doesn’t._ He made his way up to the top of the pile by working hard and making a lot of sacrifices. And, Wonwoo respects that. 

As a neutral spectator, Junhui is handsome. _Beyond belief._

Wonwoo is not a poet by any means but the moment his gaze falls on Junhui, all these _pretty words_ come rushing to his brain, and he picks them apart and carefully places them together to form praises for the _divine being._

The show business is a foul place with _monsters_ lurking around every corner. But Junhui manages to radiate his warmth even on the coldest days. That warmth manages to thaw Wonwoo’s heart and makes him bleed emotions that are simply put, _forbidden._

  
  


~•~

  
  


Wonwoo picks up his phone placed on the nightstand and answers the call from Junhui’s manager.

“Jeon Wonwoo-sshi. Junhui asked for you in his room.”

“Yes. I’ll be there.” Wonwoo replies curtly and hangs up. 

He gets up from his bed and takes the extra keycard placed on his table. He wonders if he needs to take his gear with him. If seventeen months of staying with Junhui has taught him anything, it’s that the actor likes to have some company once in a while and _surprisingly,_ he seems to enjoy Wonwoo’s in particular. 

So knowing that he’ll just end up staying in his room for a conversation and nothing more, he locks his gun and other equipment in the safe and leaves his room in just his white shirt and black trousers.

He notices that Junhui’s room is empty once he closes the door behind him and locks it for safety measures. Wonwoo observes carefully with a calm mind before letting panic get the best of him. He hears muted noises from the bathroom. 

Wonwoo lets out an exhausted sigh before heading towards the bathroom. He knocks the door once, twice, letting the dull and heavy voice echo in the room.

“Jun-sshi. Do you need anything?” 

“Come in!” Junhui’s voice flutters from the echo of the tiled-walls. He removes his shoes and wears the bathroom slides placed next to the door. Wonwoo takes a deep breath and rotates the doorknob, pushing the door open.

A refreshing fragrance clogs his nose which reminds him of ocean waves. _Woody_ and _earthy,_ something he has always associated Junhui’s personality with. 

It’s a big bathroom, something he’ll expect from a celebrity’s accommodation. There’s a polished white bathtub placed elegantly next to the window which offers a mesmerising view of Seoul’s cityscape. The black marble flooring contrasts beautifully with the artfully designed white fittings of the bathroom.

Junhui lounges in the bathtub, his body submerged in the bubbly water, safe for his arms which dangle off the sill and his knees which peak out like two islands in the ocean. 

His silky, black hair is mildly wet and his body is flushed with a pretty pink from the warm water. His bare face dotted with the prettiest moles glows under the moonlight and his dark eyes transfix Wonwoo to a spot. His lips sing a silent song of beguiling seduction.

Wonwoo tries to keep a passive expression on his face to conceal his erratic heartbeat. The ache in his bones _intensifies_ for an unspeakable yearning. 

Wonwoo has a duty. A duty to protect Junhui from all kinds of danger with his life. He _knows_ that he should only concern himself with his responsibilities as a bodyguard. But he’s only a human and there are only so many times he can will his heart to quieten it’s longing until it bursts into something greater than the _god’s will._

_Bury the feelings._

“Are you in need of anything?” Wonwoo asks in a tight voice, hearing his voice echo in the bathroom strangely.

“Yes. I've been missing your wits lately and would love to talk to you at the moment.” Junhui easily replies, his lips pulling into a smirk, his eyes glistening, filled with mirth. 

Wonwoo likes to believe that he knows Junhui _better_ than 98% of people in the actor’s life. Because unlike people who see Junhui either in front of the camera or away from it, Wonwoo sees him in both the settings. Junhui in front of the camera perseveres to give his best. A _model figure_ who sets the best example in his field. Junhui away from the cameras, to put it simply, is a _menace._

_Unpredictable. Troublemaker. Demon._

“You don’t think your choice of the place is a little indecent?” Wonwoo has known Junhui for seventeen months. And it’s the exact reason why he has grown _significantly_ comfortable in exchanging banters with the actor. It’s the small ways in which he gets to spend time with Junhui that matters. 

“It’s relaxing, Wonwoo. Makes me have a clearer conscience to enjoy your words.” Junhui says as he stretches his arms above his head and exposes more of his golden torso while the water sloshes around his body like violent waves. Wonwoo feels his inner turmoil _mirroring_ the water in the tub. 

Wonwoo resigns and takes a seat over the white marble countertop beside the sink. Junhui gives him a satisfied smile in return which takes Wonwoo’s breath away.

“You didn’t bring your gun?” Junhui asks after studying Wonwoo’s appearance.

“No, didn’t seem necessary.” 

“I don’t think you’ve _ever_ needed to use it,” Junhui speaks thoughtfully while chewing on his bottom lip. Wonwoo gulps the saliva in his mouth but it doesn’t quench his thirst. 

“I’ve only used it in training. Never in combat.” Wonwoo answers his unasked question. 

Junhui stares at Wonwoo’s appearance wordlessly. Wonwoo feels like he’s getting _devoured_ by those sinfully dark eyes. 

“Jun-sshi–”

Junhui’s eyes instantly wither, his brows knitting together as he interrupts Wonwoo from finishing his train of thoughts.

“How many times have I said not to address me in such a _distant way_ when it’s just the two of us? We’re of the same age, Wonwoo.” Junhui chastises him with eyes that hold a bubble of fury in them. 

_“Junnie.”_ Wonwoo amends. The name feels like nectar dripping from Wonwoo’s lips, sugary and alluring. “I think I should leave.” 

“Why?” There is a hint of hurt in Junhui’s voice. Wonwoo wants to pull his hair out of frustration simmering in his blood. Doesn’t Junhui understand that Wonwoo can’t _ever_ look at the actor in platonic light? He wants so much _more_ than the actor will ever even dream of giving him.

“Because you’re not talking and it’s stuffy in the bathroom because of the humidity.” Wonwoo settles for a genuine excuse instead. Junhui pouts in retaliation and flicks a light spray of water towards Wonwoo.

“Wonwoo, I’m frustrated!” Junhui whines in a wistful tone. 

“I’m not an omniscient. You have to tell me the reason.” 

“You know, this company puts so many restrictions on my private life! It’s completely unfair!” Junhui complains.

“We’re _hopefully_ getting there,” Wonwoo comments as he inspects a face toner bottle kept beside him. 

“My _dry spell,_ Wonwoo! I haven’t had sex in four months because I’m not allowed to go out and meet people to date!” Wonwoo drops the bottle in his hand as he comprehends the words he just heard. It’s a known fact that Wonwoo and Junhui have grown close in the past few months. The managers and company staff know it. Even some fans have their theories about it. It’s relatively _easy_ to be open about their lives (mostly Junhui but Wonwoo is more than happy to hear the actor’s melodious voice) and _enjoy_ each other’s humour. 

But Wonwoo isn’t very interested in knowing about Junhui’s sex life. Mostly because it makes his blood _boil_ to imagine Junhui getting intimate with any other person. He’s possessive for someone he knows he can’t have. It’s an ugly and unnecessary feeling that he desperately needs to hide.

Wonwoo quickly bends his body to fetch the bottle (bless his luck it wasn’t made of glass) and places it carefully to its original place. When he realises that he can’t stall any longer, he faces Junhui.

“That’s pitiable.” He manages with a neutral tone.

“I know! And, I’m horny!”

_Unpredictable, evil piece of shit._

“It’s not my concern.” Wonwoo shrugs.

“It isn’t?” He shakes his head to confirm.

“Can I be honest with you?” Junhui asks as he gives Wonwoo a sharp gaze.

“Even if you lie to me, I will take that as the absolute,” Wonwoo replies. Junhui’s breath hitches, and he proceeds to look at Wonwoo with a mischievous grin.

“Wow, Wonwoo. If you use your words like that, I’ll end up _envying_ the object of your affections.” It’s Wonwoo whose breath hitches this time.

He wonders if Junhui could envy himself. And then he comes to the conclusion that the person in question is Wen Junhui. Anything is _possible_ when it’s related to the man, to be honest. 

_“Anyway,_ I touch myself to relieve some tension. And, the person who comes to my mind is always,” Junhui looks at him with a gaze that feels like molten lava. It’s hot and it burns Wonwoo’s soul. _“You.”_

“Excuse me?” Wonwoo doesn’t know if their conversation at the moment has shifted to _inappropriate territory_ or not. Even if they are somewhat friends, their relationship is strictly client and bodyguard first. There are _supposed_ to be certain limits.

“Oh? So should I continue _acting_ oblivious and watch you lust after my body?” Junhui asks in his lilting voice.

_Fuck._

Junhui knows.

Wonwoo is speechless, completely left shell shocked. He does not understand what he can say that will help him in evading this situation. He’s dug the hole for himself. Now he might as well bury himself in it.

“If that is the case,” Using the edge of the tub, Junhui pulls his body up, and he stands up on his two feet. “Then at least let me help you by giving a _stimulus_ for your _fantasies.”_ The water tumbles down because of Junhui’s body displacement and flows towards Wonwoo until it reaches his feet like a dirty secret threatening to ruin him. 

Junhui stands in his _naked glory,_ looking at Wonwoo with a challenging gaze. And _fuck,_ Junhui is beautiful. His wet, golden body glistens and Wonwoo watches droplets of water trailing down his pristine skin marked with bewitching freckles. His body is a combination of hard muscles and soft curves. Everything that Wonwoo longs to _touch,_ to _feel,_ to _taste,_ to _mark_ as his own. 

“Junnie,” Wonwoo calls his name in a warning tone. Junhui climbs out of the tub and takes predatory steps towards Wonwoo.

“Let me tell you about my fantasies, Wonwoo. You see, I don’t know your preference so sometimes,” Junhui comes to stand in front of Wonwoo. The latter makes sure that he looks at _only_ Junhui’s face. “I dream about fucking you on your back till your moans drown in my mouth.” 

Junhui runs his finger over the sharpness of Wonwoo’s jaw. It leaves a trail of fire in their wake as Wonwoo sucks in a heavy breath to stifle his whimper. 

“Sometimes, I dream about riding you. You fuck me hard till my voice goes hoarse from all the screaming. And you are so _good to me_ in all those visions, Wonwoo. And I come every time with your name on my lips.” Junhui says as he leans in and brings his lips to Wonwoo’s ear. He’s wet and drops of water fall on Wonwoo’s shirt, on his exposed neck. It’s cold but it does _nothing_ to pacify the fire burning over Wonwoo’s body.

_“Wonwoo._ Always, Wonwoo.” Junhui whispers in his ears and Wonwoo finally groans. He finds purchase on Junhui’s exposed waist and grips it tightly to hold him back. But it’s _Junhui_ in his arms. And he’s _weak_ for the other man which makes him falter in his attempt to resist. 

“I know how you feel about me, Wonwoo. I’m not blind.” Junhui’s hands snake around Wonwoo’s neck as he continues whispering, his breath hot over the shell of Wonwoo’s ear. “I’ve seen the way your breath hitches and your eyes darken every time you look at me. One might say you’re exceptional at your job, that your sharp focus on me is commendable but I _know better._ I know that when you say you’ll protect me with your life, it comes more from your inner emotions than some words written on your contract.” 

“Junnie, _please,_ don’t.” Wonwoo pleads with a shaky breath as he controls every fibre in his body to resist Junhui’s temptation. The temptation to take what he’s been desiring for months. To melt into Junhui’s warmth. 

Plush set of lips land over his pulse point on his neck and it’s _electrifying._ Wonwoo tilts his head away, hoping to escape Junhui’s clutches but unintentionally giving the actor better access to leave bruising kisses.

“Junnie?” 

“What?” Junhui mumbles over Wonwoo’s skin which leaves behind pleasurable tremors.

“You don’t know how I feel.” Wonwoo weakly protests. Junhui leans back and looks at him with hurt swirling in his eyes.

“Are you _questioning_ my intelligence?” Junhui asks in a shrivelled voice. Wonwoo instantly shakes his head and raises his own hands to pull Junhui’s hands away from his neck so that he can hold them in his hands instead. He watches how _perfectly_ their fingers slot against each other as he intertwines them. 

“No. It’s just you think I only care about sex when my feelings for you run _deeper_ than just wanting your body, Jun-ah. We can’t do this. It just won’t end up breaking my heart but it's also unprofessional. I won’t ever get a job again if the word gets out that I let my feelings get compromised while doing the job.” Wonwoo reasons as he squeezes Junhui’s hands and feels the warmth transfer to his body. 

“It won’t get out. No one will know.” Junhui says with an undefeated conviction.

“No, I trust you. But what happens when you get bored with me and you toss me out like a used up towel? Junnie, I might be a physically strong man but my heart is very weak. Please, don’t do this.” Wonwoo implores with tearful eyes. 

Junhui looks at him carefully for a few seconds before he leans in and presses a sweet kiss to Wonwoo’s lips. 

_Soft. Moist. Warm._

“Wonwoo, _I want you._ I don’t know how I feel but it’ll break my heart into pieces if you reject me and leave me here. Please, I want you, Wonwoo.” Junhui’s desperate voice shatters all the resolve Wonwoo had tried to build up inside. It was made of glass anyway, never meant to last. “I need–” Wonwoo never lets Junhui finish his sentence. 

He lets go of Junhui’s hands and slides them down his slim waist, slithering them over Junhui supple asscheeks, until they reach the back of Junhui’s thighs. He lifts Junhui up and flips them around, placing the actor on the countertop as he settles in between the warm and exposed thighs. 

“Promise me one thing.” 

“What?” Junhui gives him a quizzical expression.

“You won’t have my contract terminated for fucking you,” Wonwoo says. Junhui takes time to understand his words until a smirk pulls on his sinful lips. _God,_ Wonwoo wants to kiss him so bad.

“Oh? So you prefer fucking than getting fucked, huh?” 

_Unbelievable._

Talking in circles is _Wen Junhui’s forte._

“It depends.” 

“On?” 

“You.” Junhui gives him a disapproving look. Wonwoo waits for his answer with raised brows. 

“Yes, okay! You’ll still be my bodyguard!” Junhui wraps his hands around Wonwoo’s neck and tries to pull him in but Wonwoo resists. 

“I’d also like to have my contract renewed when it expires. With some amendments.” Junhui’s hands go lax around him, and he tilts his chin up thoughtfully. 

“Jeon Wonwoo-sshi. I’ll entertain your demands once you pay me up front.” 

Wonwoo actually _knows_ what the payment is. Junhui is unpredictable but to a certain extent also predictable. Wonwoo was only able to achieve such a feat and familiarise himself with Junhui’s language because of his 24/7 observation. Out of his sense of duty? Out of his rueful yearning? The lines have all _blurred_ out anyway. 

“With what?” He’s a _fool_ for Junhui. 

“I would say your body but it’s not crass enough, so I’ll say your big cock,” Junhui pulls him closer with the collar of his shirt. “How about it, _darling?”_

And it's like a switch. All the pointless conversations are thrown out the window as Wonwoo presses Junhui into the mirror while claiming those plump, rose-tinted lips. 

It’s a _torturous_ feeling to want someone you know you can’t have. It’s a _gratifying_ feeling when your dreadful thoughts are proven wrong in the end. 

Wonwoo had visions of _ultra-tender lovemaking_ where he whispers his devotion to Junhui and the latter returns a dazzling smile that rivals the sun. Their lips move against each other and fireworks go off in all the corners of the room. 

The reality, although, is quite _jarring_ as they kiss like two savages who have been starved for too long and let their primal instincts take over. Wonwoo is somewhat pliant, letting the actor explore Wonwoo’s mouth in his eccentric ways, as he holds Junhui’s waist to ground himself. The kisses are desperate and deliberate as Junhui twists his fingers in Wonwoo’s hair and presses his thighs even closer, practically squashing Wonwoo’s body in between. 

Still, Junhui’s tongue is soft inside his mouth, too perfect and it _melts_ inside Wonwoo’s mouth like sugar while coating the inside of Wonwoo’s heart with honey, too sweet and delectable, giving him too many fluttering feelings inside his body.

A moan bubbles through his throat as Junhui breaks the kiss and starts sucking his jaw. 

“Junnie,” The name falls off his lips like a prayer.

Lost in the clouds of lust, Wonwoo does not even realise Junhui is unbuttoning his shirt until the actor tugs out the remaining shirt from his trousers and then pushes the fabric off Wonwoo’s shoulders urgently. 

Junhui runs his hands all over Wonwoo’s chest as he latches his mouth and laps the hollow between Wonwoo’s clavicle, eliciting embarrassing noises from Wonwoo’s mouth. 

“Wonwoo?” Junhui calls his name while his mouth shifts lower to Wonwoo’s perked nipple. He hums back, the headiness making the words significantly hard to form. Junhui’s hands slide down until they just stop having contact with Wonwoo’s body only to connect with Wonwoo’s hand on his waist. 

Junhui pulls Wonwoo’s hands away and places them over Junhui’s chest. And _fuck,_ reality has started to finally set in Wonwoo’s head. The man in his arms is Wen Junhui. _Fuck,_ he’s making out with a naked Wen Junhui. _The nation’s son-in-law._

“Touch me, tease me, do something!” Junhui demands wretchedly. Wonwoo feels the soft skin under his fingertips but most importantly, he feels Junhui’s heartbeats. And it’s _racing,_ completely in sync with Wonwoo’s heart. 

_Fuck it,_ he’s going to take what’s he offered. 

He picks Junhui up by his thighs, the latter wrapping his legs around Wonwoo’s waist and wounding his arms around Wonwoo’s neck, and carries him out the bathroom, dropping Junhui gently on the big, fluffy bed. 

“Where have you kept the condoms and lube?” Wonwoo asks as he walks towards Junhui’s belongings and tries to find the supplies. 

“Don’t need them, love. Let’s fuck like cavemen. Use spit. Completely raw.” Junhui says airily. Wonwoo turns around to send him a judgemental glare. The latter resigns with a disappointing huff and directs Wonwoo begrudgingly.

Wonwoo returns to Junhui and admires the man laying on the bed for a solid minute. Junhui gives him a beautiful show, stretching his leg up and showing off his flexibility, exposing his naked ass for Wonwoo to feast his eyes on. In simple words, Junhui sells sex and Wonwoo buys it like a foolish consumer falling victim to flashy visuals. 

The devil knows how to lure an innocent into his cave. But Wonwoo? He’s had _enough_ of wicked games. 

He pounces on Junhui and ravishes his lips, raising his wrists over his head and pinning them with one hand while the other strokes the sensitive skin near his crotch.

“Wonwoo,” Junhui exhales weakly as Wonwoo breaks the kiss to finally, _bless the lord,_ taste the golden skin and paint it with red petals. Wonwoo is painfully hard in his trousers and the ache to just sink in something, _anything_ is decaying his muscles. But call Wonwoo old-fashioned. He wants their first time to be special and tender. Well, as tender as he can make it _without_ Junhui throwing water over his plans.

It’s delightful to watch Junhui let out the most hypnotic noises while Wonwoo worships his body, making sure to lick, taste, bite, suck and kiss every inch of the actor’s skin. Every inch except for his pelvic area because the demon _needs_ to be kept on edge. And his pretty whimpering spurs Wonwoo to tease him further. 

It _satiates_ a hunger inside Wonwoo as he rests his head on Junhui’s hip and takes everything in. It’s beautiful. _Calming. Satisfying. Enthralling._

It’s still a bit hard for him to wrap his head around this because he’s desired for this for so long and imagined so many variations of this intimate scene. Granted it had less tomfoolery, but he wouldn’t expect anything less from a wild Junhui. 

“Are you having a nap on my dick?” Junhui’s voice comes from above. As Wonwoo said, _nothing less_ to be expected. 

“I’m just taking a moment to absorb this all in and etch it permanently into my memory,” Wonwoo speaks as he leaves chaste kisses over the dip of Junhui’s waist. 

“Yeah, well, I would prefer it if you’ll absorb it all while sucking my dick.” Wonwoo sighs wistfully. Romance was a _dead notion_ in modern times anyway. 

Still, Wonwoo likes it. Junhui isn’t trying to be someone else with him. This playful man who has salacious words always ready on his tongue is Junhui in his _real_ and _raw_ form. He’s not pretending to be someone else, not playing a part in a grand play. It’s an honest depiction of his real self for only Wonwoo to witness tonight. Tomorrow. _Hopefully forever._

Wonwoo pulls his body back and grabs the tube of lube. He unscrews the cap and proceeds to pour it over his fingers, only to stop midway when a better idea flits into his brain. He parts Junhui’s legs, bending one of them until the knee touches his chest and squeezes the tube, pouring the liquid directly over the actor’s asshole. 

“Ah, it’s cold,” Junhui complains out of petulance as he places his own hand over Wonwoo’s that is gripping Junhui’s thigh in place. 

“But you’re too hot, Junnie. I’m pretty sure this will create a perfect balance here.” Wonwoo winks with a smug grin. Junhui attempts to kick him but Wonwoo is a trained protector and easily dodges the attack. 

“Sweet love, I don’t think fighting is something we both would enjoy while fucking.” Wonwoo chides him in his deep voice. “I _clearly_ have an advantage here.” Wonwoo declares proudly. 

Wonwoo is made to eat his own words the next second when Junhui easily escapes his tight grip and locks his legs around Wonwoo’s waist. One second, Wonwoo is trying to figure out what is happening. The very next second, Junhui performs an expert martial art move gracefully, and he finds himself lying on his back with Junhui straddling his waist. 

“I clearly _don’t_ see the advantage.” Junhui taunts him in a sweet voice. In Wonwoo’s defence, he has let his guard down because he’s with Junhui. The most precious being on earth, too angelic to exist on this plane and who needs to be protected at all costs. But _what the fuck_ was that? 

“You– you know–” Wonwoo stutters, trying to come up with something. 

“Wushu, baby! You really thought you were the only big, strong man in this room?” Junhui asks in a silvery voice, his eyes crinkling with mirth. 

“Do you even need me or you just make me follow you around so that you can _torture_ me with your love?” Wonwoo yells in an accusatory tone as he lifts his upper body and supports it on his elbows so that he can reach closer to Junhui. The latter leans in and kisses him sloppily, their tongues colliding together and moulding into a single entity. 

“No, darling. I _do_ need you.” Junhui says as he reaches for the tube and hands it to Wonwoo. “I need you to open me up so that I can take your big cock, Wonwoo. Which reminds me, I haven’t even _seen_ this big dick yet.” Junhui urgently scoots back and then unbuckles the belt, tugging the trousers roughly. Without any care in the world, he throws the fabric behind him and Wonwoo wants to protest because that’s an _expensive_ piece of clothing he owns. But his arguments turn to dust the moment Junhui tugs down his boxers as well and wraps his warm hand around Wonwoo’s dick. 

Wonwoo groans and feels overly sensitive from Junhui languidly moving his hands up and down his dick, trying to bring it to full mast. Junhui studies it for a couple of seconds. Wonwoo feels uncharacteristically shy from the scrutiny. 

“Yeah, I can work with this. It’s slim but I love how it’s long and curvy and will sink in and press against my walls so perfectly. I haven’t been fucked in so long. It’s all going to be worth it now!” Wonwoo feels redness spreading on his face from Junhui’s words. As crude as they are, they light fire all over Wonwoo’s body and his blood is boiling with desire to chase the one thing he has yearned for so long. _Fuck,_ enough with the mind games.

He pulls Junhui closer by his waist and coats his fingers with the lubricant, raising them up to Junhui’s lips and urging him to warm them up. Junhui puckers his lips and blows over them, the hot air warming the liquid over Wonwoo’s fingers while maintaining sensual eye contact with him. Wonwoo retreats his fingers down and slides it over Junhui’s hips, mapping the curve of his cheeks and parting them until his fingers reach their destination, and he teasingly encircles his finger around the rim. Junhui whimpers as he places his hands on Wonwoo’s chest and tips his head up, arching his back like a cat. 

Wonwoo finally slides his finger in and Junhui gasps in relief. He looks beautiful with his eyes closed and his lips parted from the pleasure. He looks like a serene angel that landed on this planet only for Wonwoo. It doesn’t take him long to push in a second finger and move them slowly. 

Junhui is enthusiastically participating, grinding his hips fervently and running his palms up and down Wonwoo’s chest. Wonwoo drinks in the erotic sight, feeling overwhelmed by every move that Junhui makes. 

The actor meets his gaze with Wonwoo’s and it feels like the time has somehow frozen. They both look into each other’s eyes and Wonwoo feels awfully exposed. It’s like they are exchanging intimate secrets without using any words. Junhui is beautiful and even when Wonwoo has him in his embrace, it kind of feels unfair to taint his body with his commoner's touch. 

_A big celebrity and a mere bodyguard —_ now isn’t that a beautiful love story? 

He’s brought out of his self-deprecating thoughts by Junhui’s lips moving against his lips. It’s so sweet and perfect. A tear slips past Wonwoo’s eyes as he drinks in Junhui through the _soul-stirring_ kiss. Memorises the sounds that slip past Junhui’s lips as they kiss. Imprints the feel of Junhui’s body against his. Enjoys the euphoria that flows through his bloodstream. 

“You’re so good to me, Wonwoo. _Perfect._ I knew there couldn’t be a better man out there for me.” Junhui whispers in between the kisses, the words falling on him like cherry blossoms in the spring. Wonwoo makes a pleased sound, trying to control his _urges_ to declare his undying love for Junhui.

“Fuck, Junnie. You’re so beautiful.” Wonwoo rasps urgently, sliding his third finger in. Junhui moans into the kiss as Wonwoo languidly fucks him with his fingers, watching Junhui fall apart with his fingers. It’s a vision to watch Junhui gasp for more and more, harder and harder, deeper and deeper. Wonwoo indulges him so easily. 

Wonwoo removes his fingers and places both his hands on Junhui’s waist to flip their position. It’s easier to have Junhui lie on his back as he plunges his fingers again and stretches him with a purpose to find the spot. Junhui's chest heaves up and down, his nipples perking up and a layer of sweat covering his body. It makes the hickeys left behind Wonwoo look more _regal_ as they glisten under the lights. His skin looks like something extremely precious that is being protected by a film of lamination. 

Junhui’s mouth let out a string of incoherent words, the moles on top his lips making his lips look more delectable as he loses himself to the pleasure Wonwoo provides. And the ache in Wonwoo’s bones _intensifies_ as he craves to sink into him. 

“Wonwoo, come on. I’ve wanted this for so long.” Junhui drawls in his sweet voice. Wonwoo removes his fingers and wipes them on the bed sheet. The sheets are ruined and Junhui shouldn’t be sleeping on this bed tonight. Maybe Wonwoo can coax him to join him in his bedroom later. He unrolls the condom on his dick and fists lube all over it. 

“What do you want, baby?” Wonwoo asks as he bends down to leave soft kisses over the moles decorated over Junhui’s face.

“The best actor award at the _Blue Dragon Film Awards,”_ Junhui speaks. Wonwoo sighs. 

“Are you kidding me right now?” Wonwoo asks with an unimpressed look.

“Just because you’re going to fuck me doesn’t mean I’m _automatically_ your bitch!” Junhui counters in a haughty tone.

Wonwoo needs to accept that this is the man he’s fallen for irrevocably. A hot-headed, conniving, unpredictable, evil demon who's _never_ going to bend his knees. 

“You’re an idiot,” Wonwoo comments as he moves his fingers in a circular motion over Junhui’s hips. He’s quite sensitive there and Wonwoo hopes the need to satisfy his arousal will make Junhui let go of his snarky behaviour. 

“Too bad, you’re sworn to protect this idiot with your life.” Junhui grits out, clearly struggling to hold on to his senses. Wonwoo slides his hands towards Junhui’s dick — thick, long, hard and shaven balls. Wonwoo can understand how someone like him doesn’t like to bottom out very often. His dick is _made_ for fucking. And Wonwoo can easily dream of a future where he loses his voice because of Junhui’s dick. It’s not like his job description states that he needs to talk a lot while trying to keep Junhui safe. 

“You phrase it like we’re both in medieval times and I’m some knight who's sworn to protect his king with a blood pact,” Wonwoo says it with a hysterical expression.

“Eh! Semantics.” 

Wonwoo presses his hand over Junhui’s cock and moves it with the pace of a snail and watches Junhui suck in his breath, probably from controlling the noise his throat wants to make. 

“Will it really bruise your ego if I, _shit!”_ Junhui curses as Wonwoo squeezes his dick a bit too hard, trudging towards pain. “Careful with the goods!” Junhui scolds him with a glare. Wonwoo leaves an apologetic kiss on his lips. 

“If I don’t beg?” Junhui finally finishes. 

“Severely.” Wonwoo pouts and looks at him with imploring eyes. 

“I might as well just get up and fetch the dildo and fleshlight from my suitcase,” Junhui suggests while rolling his eyes.

“You carry those around in your _suitcase?”_ Wonwoo exclaims loudly, imagining Junhui on his knees, riding a dildo while he fucks into the fleshlight. _Fuck,_ this man is definitely going to be the reason for his death, one way or another.

“I told you I’m having a dry spell!” Junhui defends himself. 

“You’re only going to come from my dick, darling,” Wonwoo says as he starts playing with Junhui’s balls, making the man whimper beneath him. 

“Famous last words,” Junhui says bitterly. 

Wonwoo ignores his tomfoolery and looks at him reverently instead, drinking in the beauty that lies before him. Junhui closes his eyes, mutters something inaudible and then pulls Wonwoo by his neck. Smouldering gaze burns and harsh breaths fans Wonwoo’s face. 

“Fuck me, baby. I’ve wanted your cock for so damn long, filling me up and fucking me good. Till it leaves me dripping, making a mess all over the sheets. I want to come with your name on my lips. Baby, won’t you fuck me?” 

Blood rushes to Wonwoo’s head, his dick, everywhere really. Junhui is playing unfair. It’s a dirty, little trap. He _isn’t_ begging. Not really. But he’s putting these visions inside Wonwoo’s head that drive him completely over the edge because he has longed to do this for so long. _So damn long._

It’s a _bait_ yet Wonwoo is _ravenous._

“Just– your dick must be painfully hard. Just put it– _fuck!”_ Wonwoo drives his cock home, pushing past the tightness of Junhui’s rim with a loud growl. It’s _animalistic._ Nothing compared to the tender lovemaking he imagined. But it’s blissful, having Junhui’s walls spasm around his dick as the other man swallows him up so easily. So _naturally._

“Don’t move, please,” Junhui beseeches with his eyes closed as he tries to get used to the fullness and the stretch. Wonwoo hums, brushing the wild strands of hair away from Junhui’s face. Wonwoo can resort to _some_ tenderness in the meantime.

“Fuck, I feel it so deep. Can practically feel it poking my stomach.” Junhui drawls. 

“You’re exaggerating now.”

“Yeah, well. Thought you’d like to hear something like that.” Junhui replies easily. 

“I’d like it more if you let me treat you right. Treat you kindly.” Wonwoo says instead, his voice barely a whisper. He tries to summon some courage anyway. “God, _Junnie,_ you’re so beautiful and I’ve silently chased after you for so long. Always longing to hold you close in my arms, cherish your beautiful smile, absorb your quirky anecdotes and drink in your existence with my soul. You don’t know, but I _crumble_ completely whenever you’re sad or cry. Cursing myself for not being _enough_ for you, for loving you, for wanting you. You’re like the brightest moon on a summer night. _Warm_ and _radiant._ I’d do anything for you, even if I wasn’t bound to you by a contract.” 

Silent tears shed from Junhui’s eyes as he gasps for air and starts pushing hair back from Wonwoo’s face gently. 

“You idiot! You’re making me cry with your dick up my ass!” Junhui complains while leaving balmy kisses over Wonwoo’s forehead. 

“I’m being honest!” 

“Choose a better time!” 

“I don’t think there will be a better time than this, with me buried inside you in the most _intimate_ way possible.” Wonwoo tosses back. Junhui exhales a long breath. 

“I’ve wanted you for a long time as well, Wonwoo. The first day I saw you, I couldn’t believe a man as _beautiful_ as you were going to be my bodyguard. Your sharp features paired with long legs and your voice, Wonwoo. _Fuck,_ that deep voice that leaves shivers down my spine and raises goosebumps over my arms. My lord, _your voice._ I love that your eyes are always on me. Because of your job or because of your feelings, it doesn’t matter. I don’t fucking care. All I know is that I might be _obsessed_ with you, Wonwoo. A bit too much.”

_Words._ They either make or break a person. Wonwoo feels that the words that flow out of Junhui lips are currently making and breaking him simultaneously. 

It’s like he’s diving deep into Junhui’s holy waters and purifying his sins as he lunges for a deep, stimulating kiss, hoping to convey his _love,_ his _devotion,_ his _heart._ He’s completely consumed by Junhui’s essence.

Their intimate moment is interrupted by Junhui’s phone ringing which is, no surprise, set to a weird alien tune. As his bodyguard, Wonwoo thinks it’s his duty to answer the call as the actor is not in the _appropriate_ condition to talk to anybody. So he places his hands on Junhui’s waist and pulls him along while trying to reach the nightstand, making sure his dick doesn’t slip out. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Junhui asks immediately.

“Doing my job.” Wonwoo simply answers as he grabs the phone and pulls it closer. Junhui fights back. At least he _tries_ to anyway. But any vigorous movement from his end just ends up having Wonwoo’s cock digging deeper into him and _oh,_ his moans are so delightful, appeasing a beast inside Wonwoo. A satisfied smile pulls on Wonwoo’s face. 

“Hello?” He gets a punch on the shoulder but it does not deter him.

“Hello. Jun-sshi?” It’s Junhui’s manager.

“No, it’s Wonwoo. I’m sorry but Jun-sshi is inside the shower right now. Do you want me to take a message for him?” If looks could kill, Wonwoo might be dead by now from Junhui’s furious gaze.

“Oh? I wanted to tell him about this promotional event he needs to attend. Please do remind him to call me back once he’s available, Wonwoo-sshi.”

“Of course, I will.” Junhui is persistent, he will give him that. But Wonwoo is stubborn. On top of that, both of them are too proud. It feels like two lions are fighting to the death to assert their dominance in the mighty jungle. 

“He can be a handful sometimes, right?” It’s not Wonwoo’s fault that Junhui’s manager is a chatty woman. Usually, he ends the conversation abruptly. Currently, though, he wants to have a bit of fun.

“Tell me about it. I think my hair is greying from all the stress.” Wonwoo comments.

_‘I will kill you.’_ Junhui mouths the words beneath Wonwoo.

“Oh, no! You’re a handsome man, Wonwoo-sshi. You should take care of your appearance. I will get you a bottle of biotin supplements.” 

“Oh, please! You don’t need to worry about it.” 

_‘Hang up, asshole!’_ Junhui is clearly losing his calm as he grits those words soundlessly with wide eyes.

“Oh, no! I insist.” 

“Alright. I will be grateful, manager-nim.” Wonwoo replies out of courtesy.

“Oh? I’m getting another call. I’ll be hanging up, Wonwoo-sshi. Hope you have a good night!”

“Oh, I do believe tonight is going to be a good night,” Wonwoo says while throwing a wicked smirk towards Junhui. And then he ends the call. 

“Was it fucking necessary to answer the call?” Wonwoo calmly slides the phone towards the pillows so that it’s protected by them.

“Would you rather have her worry and knock on your door instead?” Wonwoo asks blankly. Junhui knows he has a point, so he just glares at him.

“Do you all gossip about me behind my back?” He asks.

“Are you really _surprised_ we do?” Wonwoo asks rhetorically. Junhui keeps on glaring with furious eyes. Wonwoo wants to reward him for being, well, somewhat patient. So he bends down and kisses him passionately. Because as much as he loves to trifle with Junhui, he is beginning to see the _greater joy_ in just kissing him.

Junhui initially makes a confused noise at being kissed so suddenly, but then he kisses back enthusiastically like he had been waiting for it. Wonwoo can only smile and enjoy the sweetness, _basking_ in the warmth he has craved for so long.

“You know what would be really magical?” Junhui asks as they break away. 

“I’m listening.” 

“If you _finally_ fuck me, Jeon Wonwoo! This isn’t a joke any more! Your dick has been in my ass for hours and I don’t think it’s fun–” Wonwoo drags back his dick out slowly only to plunge it back in roughly, practically shutting Junhui’s complaints. Junhui yells from the sting and loops his arms around Wonwoo’s neck, burying his face and nuzzling his sharp nose over Wonwoo’s collarbone.

“You were saying?” Wonwoo asks cheekily.

“Bite me!” Junhui snarls back.

Wonwoo detaches himself from Junhui and undulates his hips slowly, mesmerised by how Junhui swallows his cock greedily like he was born to fit inside perfectly and make a place for himself.

“You’re so _tight,_ Jun-ah,” Wonwoo grits as he slides in deeper and watches Junhui cry out his name. 

“Right there! More,” Junhui screams. Wonwoo watches Junhui moan breathlessly and blood and heat gather in his groins, making him increase his pace, giving Junhui _everything._

He reaches for Junhui’s hand that is gripping the sheets and interlocks their hand as the slapping of skin on skin gets louder and the pleasurable groans and moans make a beautiful symphony. 

Junhui is an impatient man. A _universal truth_ that only a _select few_ people know about. It’s not at all surprising when Junhui starts grinding his own hips down violently, practically fucking himself on Wonwoo’s dick. Junhui’s cock twitches involuntarily as he bounces, the erotic whimpers escaping his lips as Wonwoo’s hips collide with Junhui’s ass. It’s a good thing that the bed is sturdy, something to be expected from an expensive hotel room. 

“Yes, Wonwoo. So _good._ Baby, fa-faster!” Junhui’s drawls, his voice cracking in the middle. Wonwoo’s knees are throbbing and numb from being stuck in the same position for so long but what Junhui _wants,_ Junhui _gets._ He can never refuse the actor’s wishes. 

“You’re taking my cock so well. Shit, _Junnie!”_ Wonwoo groans as he increases the rhythm, meandering his fingers over Junhui’s built torso, down and down until he reaches between his legs and presses down on the marks he left earlier. 

_“Fuck!_ You’re fucking me like you were made for it, Wonwoo!” Junhui yells, clearly not in the mood to be outdone by Wonwoo’s words. It’s amazing how he won’t give up the control even when he is losing his mind from the pleasure.

Wonwoo is starting to notice that he can’t last much longer. It’s _too much_ to be fair. Junhui is tight and hot, his walls convulsing around his cock relentlessly. And the man looks _gorgeous,_ spread out and squirming under Wonwoo’s mercy, trying to catch his breath and rolling his hips urgently. Junhui’s eyes are dark and sultry, preying on Wonwoo like he’s going to be eaten whole by tonight. And a hundred curves on his body tremble in a hundred rhythms. Wonwoo couldn’t even predict that his _first time_ with Junhui would be downright obscene, fucking each other like two _prurient individuals._

“Wonwoo.” A desperate call, the voice tugging at his heartstrings. “Are you close?”

The millions of cells in his gut say _yes._ He pushes his fingers inside Junhui’s mouth, watching the actor suck on them lewdly. He pulls back his finger but Junhui decides to bite his tip in the end, making him hiss from the pain. The string of saliva stretches from Wonwoo’s fingers to Junhui’s plump lips, and he feels like a _depraved fuck_ wanting to soil Junhui’s image more. 

But the wave of orgasm hits his groin, and he quickly wraps his fingers around Junhui’s dick instead. He fists Junhui’s cock roughly, the angle a bit difficult to work with while trying to relentlessly fuck into the actor’s heat by maintaining a consistent rhythm. 

“Take care of me, Wonwoo. Take care as you’ve _always_ wanted to.” Junhui resigns with a feverish tone as he melts into the mattress and just lies down and takes what he’s given. A pretty sight before Wonwoo’s eyes as he watches Junhui conceding to ecstasy, satisfied moans coming from his mouth as his body moves up and down from Wonwoo’s rough thrusts. 

It doesn’t take long for Junhui to spill thick, white cum over his own stomach as he thrashes against the sheet and screams from a combination of pain and pleasure, making sure to include _Wonwoo’s_ name in between. 

The pleasure hits him gradually as white floods his visions and Wonwoo growls as he releases into the condom with sporadic movements of his dick moments later, stuttering _Junhui’s_ name and flopping over him while his body twitches with his orgasm. 

For a while, they both stay still, their chests heaving as they come down from their high. Wonwoo slides over Junhui’s body and settles beside him, removing the condom and tying it off and wrapping it up in some tissues placed on the nightstand.

“Clean me up!” Junhui orders, more or less.

“I’m your bodyguard, not your babysitter.” Wonwoo retorts as he gets up and throws the soiled condom into the thrash while fetching a towel from the dresser and cleaning himself with it. 

“No, you’re now _something_ that’s even better,” Junhui comments with mirth swirling in his eyes. 

“Your bitch?” 

“That’s a pretty good guess and I would like to entertain it in the future but no, that’s not it,” Junhui says as he pulls himself up and kneels at the foot of the bed. Wonwoo walks over to him with a suspicious glance, all his defences high up. 

“You’re my _lover_ now, Wonwoo!” Junhui cheers merrily, his hands thrown up in the air. In any other circumstance, Wonwoo would think it’s an _adorable_ sight because Junhui’s smile is genuine and warms his heart. But Junhui is completely naked with cum drying over his stomach and purple-red hickeys decorating his body. The sight is obscene. _Pornographic._

Wonwoo sighs and shakes his head, making his way towards the actor and cleaning him with the towel gently. 

“You don’t like it?” Junhui’s soft voice grabs his attention again. There is a hint of anxiety laced in his voice and it _shatters_ Wonwoo. 

Being Junhui’s lover is like a dream come true, honestly. It’s what Wonwoo wants but can’t have. How long will they be able to hide their relationship behind the doors until someone stumbles across them? Because _god knows_ that they both are reckless creatures.

It won’t just finish Wonwoo’s career but potentially even end Junhui’s. And it’s not a good feeling to go out of this industry with a scandal. That shit _brands_ a person and haunts them forever, no matter where they go. Junhui doesn’t deserve that. 

“I love it, Junnie. I really do but we can’t risk it. Think about it!” Wonwoo says while looking at his bare feet. Junhui finds purchase on Wonwoo’s shoulder and pulls his body till his body is flush against Junhui’s while lying on the bed. 

“I am thinking,” Junhui says as he leaves a sloppy kiss over Wonwoo’s cheek. “And I’d at least like to give us a try before vehemently denying the attraction and chemistry we have.” A kiss over his lips, close-mouthed and sweet. “Besides, it’s not even something I’m _concerned_ about right now.” 

“What other matter could be there that is more dreadful than our _forbidden relationship?”_ Wonwoo asks hysterically. 

Junhui looks at the ceiling, a thoughtful pout on his lips. His sinful lips are swollen from their activity yet deserve to be kissed more. So Wonwoo bends down and kisses them, _tasting_ the inherent sweetness. 

“I’m wondering how I can make you _submit_ while we have sex in the future. Baby, are you into sex toys? I’ve got loads of them!” Junhui’s eyes sparkle with the prospect of torturing Wonwoo with deviant machines. Wonwoo chokes on his own spit and coughs to alleviate the blockage.

“Are you serious?” 

“Yeah,” Junhui says it in his most steady tone. 

_Unbelievable._

Wonwoo wants to throttle the beautiful man beneath him and slap some sense in his brain. But he also wants to cherish him and love him right. At least give it a _try._

It’s not like people will question their relationship much if they don't make it too obvious. It’s practically Wonwoo’s job to be always near Junhui. And when the official schedule is over, and people ask why they are still together, Wonwoo can throw the _contract_ over their face and shut them up. 

By simply saying he’s doing his job, _nothing else._

“You wanna top me?” Wonwoo asks with a teasing smirk on his face.

“Your tone is very condescending. You think I won’t be able to?” Junhui squints his eyes sceptically. Wonwoo shrugs in return.

“I’d love to see you try, Junnie.” Wonwoo grins. Junhui pushes his body off and slides out of the bed, grabbing a silk robe and wrapping it around his body and letting the fabric accentuate his soft curves and slim waist. 

He turns around to give Wonwoo a bashful grin, his eyes dark and filled with mischief. 

“Baby, you don’t even know what I’ve got in store for you. I’ll have fun with you in the coming days. _Mark my words.”_

Wonwoo is suddenly reminded of Junhui’s unpredictable nature. His evil ways. His eccentric taste. 

His throat dries up, and he gulps, suddenly scared for the upcoming unknown.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you reached the end, then thank you for reading!  
> please let me know if you liked it by sparing kudos and comments ♥  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/redsyub) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/redsyub)


End file.
